No quiero ser más tu rival
by lunetC
Summary: ...Ella se fue sin mirar atrás ni ver aquellos ojos ámbares que la veían marchar... (song-fic)
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de la canción con la cual me inspire que creo que se llama como el titulo pero los cantantes no estoy segura así que solo diré que no soy dueña de nada excepto de una imaginación algo retorcida =)

No quiero ser más tu rival

Soltando un suspiro melancólico Kagome coloco la única foto de ellos en su maleta llevaban años casados y, aunque su matrimonio fue arreglado ella había cometido el error de enamorarse cuando claramente él la veía como un enemigo, un rival. Ya no lo soportaba lo amaba con locura y la matada el saber que le importaba poco lo que le sucediera. Intento _casi_ todo para enamorarlo pero al parecer le atraían mas las mujeres como Kagura -su secretaria- si, sabía que la engañaba él ni se molestaba en ocultar su hedor del cuerpo claro que no es que él _creía_ que ella en su estado humana podría olerlo. Había pasado muchos años en este mismo estado que hasta se le había olvidado el _olor_ de su propia alegría simplemente llego a su límite saben?. En este momento estaba empacando, ya lo había decidido se divorciaría de él lo hablo hace unos días con su padre le explico la situación y accedió claro está que le dio lucha con su última condición de no eliminar la alianza de sus empresas afortunadamente logro apaciguarlo y convencerlo de su punto de vista por que para ella ni él ni su empresa tenían la culpa de no amarla, simplemente no fue destinado a ser. Listo. Termino de empacar estaba llevando solo una pequeña maleta con lo esencial se mudaría del país y viajaría hasta encontrar su lugar en este mundo total tenía _mucho_ tiempo.

Bueno eran las… 6:45 p.m. en quince minutos terminaba su jornada laboral pero como hoy era Viernes era un hecho que se quedaría a tratar unos "asuntos" con su secretaria. Dejaría los papeles y una carta explicándole los motivos de su divorcia aunque dudaba que le importaba sonrió tristemente claro que no le importaría solo le importaba su empresa este ultimo pensamiento trajo con él una lagrima solitaria. Solo imaginar su vida sin él le dolía pero tenía que recordar que esto era lo mejor para los dos. Bien debía irse pues ya no aguantaba ser mas su rival, con una ultima mirada a su cuarto se fue. Sin mirar atrás ni ver los ojos ámbares que la veían desde la oscuridad de su cuarto marchar sin intención de revelar su presencia

….fin?...

Na: hola! Finalmente publico algo, lamento por el retraso de "el sello" pero no me llega la inspiración así que me puse a pensar hasta que me llego esta idea pero no tenía nada que ver con el fic en cuestión así que lo hice y decidí publicar aparte este para ver si les gustaba o no. Tengo la intención de que este sea un one-shot pero eso solo lo decidirán ustedes pues si quieren una segunda parte con mucho gusto me pondré a trabajar en este pues la verdad necesito un pequeño receso de "el sello"


	2. Chapter 2 (pov sessh)

No quiero ser más tu rival

Capitulo 2

Pov de Sesshomaru(como alguien me pidió)

Te vi partir y no te detuve sabia tus motivos, las razones detrás de tus lágrimas. Hoy me entere así como también me entere que también te había perdido. Al menos hasta que sanes. Normalmente no me preocuparía de algo tan trivial como un adiós, la gente se va a diario y los humanos aun más rápido. Pero eso me hace recordar que tú no eres algo trivial y mucho menos una humana común. Tú eres una humana que no he logrado definir. Ciertamente no te he tratado como debería, lo reconozco cometí un error al evitar verte como alguien y te trate como algo similar a un enemigo, uno al cual mi misión era odiar y lastimar porque tú me confundías sin siquiera intentarlo. Eso me irritaba, tú no deberías ser capaz de hacer eso, una humana no debe poseer tanto control en mí. Era inaceptable. Así que me dedique a ignorarte. Aunque mi bestia ya te había reconocido como nuestra compañera. Tú tenías la culpa ¿Quién te dijo que podías meterte en mi mente? Claramente yo no y quería sacarte de ahí así que sí, lo admito tuve encuentros con Kagura pero era en vano pues no podía liberarme completamente de la tensión sexual en que me ponías. No eran sus ojos rojizos que buscaba ni su olor apenas soportable para mí agudo olfato, en cambio mi bestia- y yo- quería verte a ti. Eso me resultaba algo…. Inquietante. Tal vez en ese momento debí darme cuenta que mientras más te intentaba olvidar, mas invadías mi mente, más yo fui tan ciego que ni con eso podía ver la realidad esa que no quería admitir aquella que mi padre me advirtió.

Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta pero era un infierno vivir así, si hace años estuviese en esta situación ni se molestaría con la compañía única de la soledad pero desde tu llegada y partida llegue difícilmente al final de este mes. Mi mente me juega bromas crueles pues siempre te veo ahí en la cocina o en tu cuarto saludándome con esa sonrisa tonta que sin notarlo he llegado a extrañar. Ya no podías esperar más, hoy le harías frente, este mes había sido la penitencia suficiente y no estabas dispuesto a esperar más

Aquí estabas en el aeropuerto te enteraste que ella ya tenía comprado los boletos que -con suerte- no usaría. Ella tenía planeado irse de nuevo a otro país. Abren las puerta puedes escuchar el horrible sonido que produce las puertas oxidadas. Entran varias personas quizás la lluvia los obligó a entrar. Genial te encontrabas rodeado de humanos pestilentes estabas dispuesto a irte de ese espacio rodeado de ellos cuando, de repente a tus oídos llego una voz que reconocerías en cualquier parte

-¿Sesshomaru?

… Kagome…

NA: Gomen? Realmente no sé qué decir se me hizo difícil poder actualizar con el tiempo metido en otras cosas lo lamento tanto! Pero bueno aquí esta como lo prometí para las personas que querían el segundo capítulo nomas que no se me desanimen si es mucho occ de parte de Sesshomaru pero la verdad es la primera vez que escribo desde su punto de vista, quizá debí pedirle ayuda Hana pero se encuentra de viaje así que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer y lo siento si están decepcionados pero no soy tan buena escribiendo. De todas formas estoy muy agradecida por sus opiniones que enserio me ponen muy feliz tanto que me pongo a bailar de felicidad al leerlos (lo digo enserio) Bueno hasta aquí llega la NA así que hasta luego! (Besos)


	3. Chapter 3 (pov kags)

Descargo la responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha.

Me encontraba en un taxi con Jakotsu un amigo que hace tiempo no veía y, que casualmente me encontré que pequeño es el mundo no?

Como decía estaba en un taxi camino al aeropuerto según Jakotsu tardaríamos mínimo hora y media él me quiso acompañar sabía lo que paso entre él y yo y no quería dejarme sola al menos hasta que me lleve el avión bien lejos de aquí en otro lugar, uno nuevo para no aburrirme.

Saben? Los días que han pasado han sido los peores de mi vida, siempre viajando cuando comienzo a caer en la monotonía o a recordar nuevamente, si, recordar eso es a lo que he estado huyendo en realidad a recordar aquellos momentos donde entregue mi corazón enteramente solo para que lo destruyeran.

A penas puedo pensar en ello sin que las lágrimas intenten invadir mis ojos, sin que sintiera como atravesaran mi corazón hasta que este quede sin señal de estar vivo.

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo conocí. Aquel día en particular mi padre me mando a llamar para ir a la empresa en ese momento tenía un presentimiento inquietante en el pecho. Me llevo a su oficina, me explicó que necesitaba que me casara con el hijo de su amigo para formar una alianza irrompible pero que no me iba a obligar a realizarlo, dijo que en realidad el Señor Taisho era el que lo propuso como esa condición para finalizar el acuerdo me dijo claramente que no era completamente necesario hacerlo. Pero yo sabía mejor, lo había escuchado pronto iríamos a la quiebra por que los famoso "Taisho" recientemente habían decidido expandir su territorio y nuestra empresa no era nada en comparación a la suya sabia que esta era una gran oportunidad para nosotros. No cualquier día puedes unirte a la corporación más grande y famoso de todo Japón. Ese era el sueño de mi padre: su empresa, dio su corazón y alma en su empresa no pensé justo que solo porque yo no me quería casar con una persona desconocida perdería su empresa, simplemente era injusto, por lo que acepte. No tenía idea que acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte pues poco después de que le di el visto bueno a esa idea llegaron los "Taisho".

Eran tres, el primero que vi tenía pelo plateado, una línea en sus mejillas y unos ojos realmente hermosos de color oro y un flequillo algo desordenado pero eso en lugar de quitarle autoridad le daba un aire relajado, el segundo vestía de traje caro, dos franjas en sus mejillas y una luna creciente, sus ojos me llamaron más la atención porque aunque de color oro reflejaban una frialdad hacia el mundo que me sorprendió, el tercero era visiblemente más joven y mucho más relajado que los otros dos tenía dos orejas de perro y su… espera, orejas de perro? Oww se veían tan suaves me pregunto a que se sentirán? Je si hubiera estado a solas con ese tipo simplemente hubiera ido a acariciarlos pero como estos era LOS Taisho no hubiese estado bien ser tan impulsiva aunque en ese momento no le parecía tan mal. Luego de las presentaciones en los cuales pude saber sus nombres se discutió los detalles de la boda como lo que era: un negocio y al final me entere que de que me prometieron al "príncipe del hielo", quien creen que era? Así es señores y señoras al tipo ese que ni una miraba le dio, aunque no lo culpaba realmente porque como sabían todos los que estábamos en esa oficina era solo un negocio uno en el cual los sentimientos no se involucraban. En ese momento nunca me imagine que iba terminar cayendo por él y menos como iba a ser mi vida simplemente no tenía la suficiente imaginación como para saber lo que le esperaba

Ahora que lo pensaba ni ella sabía por qué se enamoro de él siempre la trato como si no existiera y si no estaba ignorándola se encontraban discutiendo con él por cualquier tontería de la cual al final de la pelea no se acordaba, en más de una ocasión se salían de sus manos y tenía que recurrir a sus propias _habilidades_ pero tenía que reconocer que nunca le insulto ni le levanto la mano o siquiera le había faltado al respeto solo la indiferencia aunque no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por esas situaciones. Eventualmente había aprendido a acostumbrarme a su personalidad hasta llegue a pensar que podíamos aunque sea solo amigos. Hasta que supe que me engaño con Kagura y que ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarlo, su hedor llenaba su cuerpo ese día salí con la excusa de visitar a mi amiga Sango solo para llegar a su puerta y romperme a llorar ahí. Es cuando comprendí que quería más que solo una amistad con él. Qué ironía no? Enterarme que me engaño para que me diera cuenta, sentía que mi vida era como una típica historia de desamor pero la diferencia es que mi vida no tendría un final feliz no, porque eso como lo dije antes solo ocurría en las novelas y la mía no era una eso, bien lo sabía.

Llegamos kags!- exclamo el alegre de Jakotsu quien rápidamente cambio su semblante al ver mi cara. Sé que estoy llorando, siempre lo hago al recordar esos amargos pensamientos. Maldita sea quisiera no ser tan sentimental ahora le he amargado su día. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar aun me duele.

Kagome nena si quieres te acompaño en tu viaje- insistió él- sabes que de todas formas me iré de aquí y como tú me iré de vacaciones por un tiempo- finalizo él

Asentí con la cabeza necesitaba compañía como la de él para olvidar un poco y quien mejor que el alocado de Jakotsu. Si. Ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea

Salimos del taxi y saque mi equipaje y entre rápidamente al aeropuerto la lluvia estaba empeorando. Rayos! Ojala que no cancelaran mi vuelo. Vi que Jakotsu me estaba buscando pero antes de que pudiéramos reunirnos mis sentidos me advirtieron de una presencia demasiado conocida. Volteo a ver quién es y creo que ese fue el peor error que pude cometer pues, frente a mí se encontraba mi verdugo su nombre se me escapa antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-Sesshomaru?-

\- …Kagome…- aunque apenas fue un susurro pude escucharlo con bastante claridad

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sessh... Sr. Taisho- me corrijo a mi misma ahora que estamos divorciados no debo llamarlo por su nombre, no seria correcto

-Vine por ti- parece un poco incomodo no entiendo que le pasa él nunca se ve así, es más ahora que lo veo más detenidamente puedo ver que algo ha cambiado en él por ejemplo su cabello parece un poco sucio y en sus ojos no veo la acostumbrada indiferencia que siempre me dirige y… espera que? ¿Vino por mi? Acaso él …? No, imposible el nunca haría eso y menos por su propia voluntad

\- No entiendo ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Este Sesshomaru no se repite he venido por ti- esta vez puedo escuchar que su voz es más gruesa como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo o estuviera enojado

Eso llamo a mi temperamento cómo puede el muy sínico a dirigirse a mí de esa manera? Y más ahora que ni siquiera somos esposos?

-Disculpe Sr. Taisho-escupo lo ultimo con sarcasmo evidente- pero no sé el porqué esta aquí

\- Tenemos que hablar- dijo

\- No sé de qué tenemos que hablar- contesto con más calma, no quiero que sepa que aun me afecta su sola presencia

\- Eres mi esposa y has estado desaparecida un mes eso es inaceptable

\- Disculpa ¿Qué? Espera como qué… ? ¿Cómo que esposa? Tú y yo ya no somos nada. Hasta te deje los papeles y todo ¿Y ahora me dices que soy tu esposa?

Oh no. Él esta sonriendo, esa maldita y peligrosa sonrisa – ¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles?- esta jugando ese maldito está jugando lo veo en sus ojos que, aunque con apariencia cansada tienen ese brillo juguetón que jamás había visto tan claramente por su tono puedo apostar que está tratando de sonar inocente. Maldito una y mil veces porque incluso ahora tengo ganas de ir y hacer tantas cosas

-Mire Sr. Taisho yo recuerdo claramente que te deje unos papeles en donde decía en letra grandes Divorcio del cual estoy segura que firmo apenas lo vio por lo tanto legalmente ya no somos esposos y yo como mujer libre puedo desaparecerme cuando se me dé la gana ok?- veo que no está feliz por lo que le dije esta apunto de contestarme cuando Jakotsu discretamente llega detrás de mi. Sus ojos se endurecen y veo como trata de asesinarlo con la mirada oh mier…coles de seguro esta imaginando cosas de más aunque ¿Qué más da?

\- Te refieres a estos?- me pregunta y saca de algún lado unos papeles o lo que quedan de ello maltratados y quemados con veneno que sospecho salió de unas garras más precisamente de sus garras

\- ¿Los quemaste?

-No sé a qué te refieres

Suelto un suspiro en realidad es o se hace? Pensé que era más inteligente que esto pero estoy empezando a dudarlo

-ok ok déjame ver si entiendo se quemaron "accidentalmente" con veneno y quieres que firme otros para poder divorciarnos ¿no?

\- No

\- Sigues tan comunicador como siempre Sr. Taisho- digo más para mí que para él

\- Tal vez

Las ganas de golpearme la frente aumentan rápidamente.

\- Esta bien Sesshomaru basta de juegos en media hora se va mi vuelo así que lo que quieras decir o hacer hazlo ahora porque me iré y…- me interrumpe… con un beso uno de verdad. Siento como me toma de mi cintura e intenta profundizar el beso todo lo que estaba a punto de gritarle se me borra de mi mente y es que, quien me puede culpar? Él ES un BUEN besador. Demasiado pronto a mi parecer se termina por falta de aire y eso me vuelve a la realidad. Esa que me lastima en el alma. Quiero llorar de frustración y coraje ¿Por qué vino? Acaso quiere verme sufrir más? No fue suficiente lo que ya ha hecho? O es que su gran ego no permite la idea de que yo lo deje? Es eso? Más vale que no sea sino se arrepentirá de ello.

-¿Por qué?

Él sabe a qué me refiero

-Por que eres mía

\- No, no lo soy. Antes lo era pero ahora ya no. Me perdiste. Acéptalo y déjame seguir con mi vida

-No, aunque lo niegues con ese beso me demostraste que aun eres mía y lo seguirás siendo Kagome. Vuelve

\- Quizá aun te guardo afecto, no es fácil olvidar, pero lo hare ¿No lo entiendes Sesshomaru? No puedo volver a lo de antes. No quiero, ya llegue a mi limite – Siento que mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas es que no entiendo ¿es tan difícil hacerle ver que me hace daño así?

-Cambiare

-No Sesshomaru no es tan sencillo me has hecho demasiado daño ahora necesito recuperarme sanar mis heridas ¿Por qué no me dejas? Si no me quieres ¿para qué me sigues torturando?

No responde volteo a ver a sus ojos. Veo algo indescifrable ¿Acaso…?

-Sesshomaru… -comienzo incierta- estas… es decir. ¿Me quieres?

-Si

\- No me piensas dejar ir ¿verdad?

\- No

-¿Qué quieres?

\- A ti. Quiero que regreses.- Me mira con esa mirada de "No estoy dispuesto a aceptar un no" tan típica de él

\- No. No volveré, al menos no por ahora me has perdido ya te lo he dicho y si de verdad quieres recuperarme tendrás que ganarme- sonrió ante el pensamiento- Conquistándome, como es debido ¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo?

\- Si

Me sorprende su respuesta. Sinceramente no me esperaba que aceptara

\- Entonces inténtalo pero te digo una cosa - lo veo fijamente a los ojos - No será fácil

Sonríe de nuevo. O través sonrío ¡En el mismo día! Creo que de verdad es el fin del mundo

-Tengo mis recursos

Jm lo veremos, ese engreído ¿Cree que soy como las demás que se lanzan a sus pies? Ja! Vera la sorpresa que se llevara

Después de unos minutos el silencio se hace un poco incomodo

-Kagome ya se va el avión vas a ir?- o si cierto si no me lo dice Jakotsu ni me acuerdo

-Si ahorita me voy

-Espera

-¿Qué?

-Aun te vas a ir?

-Sí. Adiós Sesshomaru

-¿volverás?

-Si

\- hn. Un mes si no vuelves, iré por ti

Rodo los ojos ante esto último aunque por dentro sonrió ¿Quién diría que él está dispuesto a esperarme e intentar enamorarme? Quizá no está mal que lo ponga a prueba. Si me quiere tendrá que luchar por mi ¿Será que sepa que voy a Londres a visitar a un viejo amigo- enamorado- Koga? Volteo a verlo aun estaba ahí. Je esto se pondrá interesante

Quiza aun no es tan tarde para mi final Feliz

…fin?...

Na: ta da? La verdad no sé si quedo bien me tarde un buen escribiendo esto y creo que me pase de las 9 estoy cansada pero aquí esta y perdón por el retraso o si no les gusto no sé si hacer un par de capítulos mas todo depende de ustedes y sus comentarios que tanto amo hasta la próxima

(Tengo sueño -_-) Hasta mañana :*


	4. el plan

No quiero ser más tu rival

No soy dueña de Inuyasha.

Capitulo 4: El plan

\- ya te dije Reikotsu expandirnos hasta Londres sería una estrategia demasiado arriesgada no estamos seguros de si…- me veo interrumpido en medio de mi oración por mi secretaria.

-Disculpe Sr. Bankotsu pero su hermano el Sr Jaikotsu está al teléfono y quiere hablar con usted.

Suspiro internamente, mi querido hermano siempre ha tenido un increíble sentido de la oportunidad –Dile que estoy en una reunión muy importante- le digo con la esperanza de que cuelgue

\- Ya lo hice Sr. Bankotsu pero él insiste en que lo comunicara de que si no quería que _ciertas_ fotos se revelaran contestara el teléfono en este momento

Maldigo mentalmente. No puedo creer que él aun tenga en su poder _esas_ fotos. Me levanto del asiento mientras hablo – Me disculpo Reikotsu pero tengo que atender esta llamada, ¿Te importaría que continuáramos esto en unos minutos?

-No hay problema Bankotsu sé que tan insistente puede ser nuestro pequeño hermano y como utiliza sus _recursos_.

Ante esto último solo puedo contestar con una sonrisa. Sin duda el sabe cómo utilizarlos.

Tomo el teléfono apenas entro en mi oficina que está básicamente a lado de la sala en donde me encontraba.

-¿Si?

-¡Bankotsu! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?!- Diablos, alejo el teléfono de mis oídos. Su voz es más aguda de lo que recordaba

-Si estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- contesto con un toque de sarcasmo después de recuperarme de la sordera que me dejo su saludo

\- Si, de nada-contesta casi enseguida, enserio, a veces pienso que, o no conoce el sarcasmo, o solamente le da igual.

Quizás sea la última.

Oye Bankotsu- Oh no, al escuchar ese tono siento como mi piel involuntariamente se eriza ante el inminente peligro. Siempre que usa aquel tono termino en más de una situación incómoda, o con gran dolor físico. O ambas.

-Sea lo que sea mi respuesta es no- respondo con un solo pensamiento: evitar más vergüenza.

\- ¡Ay Bank! ¡Qué aguafiestas eres! Ni siquiera te he dicho el motivo de mi llamada.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, sea lo que sea que está tramando esa cabecita tuya no será beneficioso para mi salud.

\- Que exagerado eres

-¡¿ Exagerado?! ¡Claro! Dile eso a mi ex-novia que aun tiene que asistir a terapia después de lo ocurrido _ese_ día

\- ¿Quién? ¿La rubia esa? Pero ya te lo dije Bank no fue culpa mía que ella haya entrado justo cuando…

-Ni lo menciones- contesto con un tono siniestro aunque no funcione con él

-Si tú fuiste la que metió a esa chiquilla a nuestra conversación.

\- Que no era una chiquilla Jaikotsu.

\- Pues para mí que si era porque para a verse traumado tan solo por ver _aquello…_

-Jaikotsu…

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! No diré nada más si me ayudas con esto.

-Ni lo sueñes

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por mi?

-No

-Bien si no me quieres ayudar por las buenas serán por las malas

-¿Así? ¿Y que hará el gran y poderoso Jaikotsu?- Exclamo con burla, de repente olvidándome de con quién estoy hablando.

-Revelare todas y cada uno de los materiales de mi pequeña colección incluyendo el de _ese_ día.

-¡No te atreverías!- exclamo con una cara que de seguro expresa mi sentir: el horror.

-Pruébame- escucho claramente el desafío en su voz, casi puedo ver la sonrisa triunfal que tiene en su rostro. Me pregunto qué hice mal en mi anterior vida para merecer esto.

\- Esta bien te escucho- finalmente accedo con un poco de nerviosismo pensando en lo que me he metido.

-Sabia decisión- habla, de repente escucho como su voz por primera vez desde hace mucho se vuelve en un tono más serio- Primero que nada ¿De acuerdas de Kagome?

\- ¿Te refieres a la esposa del Bloque de hielo?- pregunto un poco inseguro de hacia dónde va esta conversación.

\- Si precisamente ella

-¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella! ¿Cómo olvidar a la que fue como la hermana que nunca tuve?

-Que bueno, me alegro que aun la recuerdes porque el favor que te voy a pedir está relacionado con ella…-su voz va disminuyendo algo me dice que esto podría no ser tan malo.

Reviso rápidamente mi reloj- ok tienes unos minutos empieza a hablar-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entro a la sala donde me espera Reikotsu con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro. Sé que se nota mi expresión por enseguida eleva una ceja interrogante hacia mi

-¡Nos vamos a Londres!- exclamo manteniendo mi sonrisa

-¿enserio? Pero hace media hora dijiste que no por una y mil razones

-Soy consciente de eso hermano, pero ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Además tengo que visitar a una vieja amiga.

Él solo me queda viendo como si fuera un loco que se ha escapado del manicomio y se encuentra bailando el chachachá con la falda y todo.

\- ¿Este cambio repentino se debe acaso a cierta llamada reciente?

En esta ocasión ni siquiera conteste solo agrando mi sonrisa y me doy media vuelta de donde había llegado. Ciertamente al final de todo esto puedo terminar con más de un hueso roto y posiblemente terminar acompañando a mi ex al psicólogo pero bien valdría la pena, total, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería yo si me niego a participar en este loco y desquiciado plan, si al final Kagome puede llegar a su felicidad?


End file.
